There is ample evidence for racial and ethnic disparities in the health of our nation and, specifically, in the neuroscience research community. An emerging central component of the strategic plans to eliminate health disparities focus on medical research and research training. With RFAs such as "Increasing Diversity", the NIH seeks to address the need to expand both the size and the diversity of the scientific workforce committed to reducing health disparities. The under-representation for African Americans, Hispanic Americans and Native Americans is especially acute in neuroscience. As reported in Doctorate Recipients from United States Universities - Summary Report, published by the National Academic Press, Washington, D.C., in 1997, 432 Ph.D.'s were awarded in neuroscience by U.S. universities. Six (1.4%) African Americans, 8 (1.9%) Hispanic Americans and no Native Americans were among these Ph.D. recipients. Furthermore, a review of the statistics for the three-year period from 1997 to 1999 showed that underrepresented minorities (defined as African Americans, Hispanic Americans and Native Americans) were awarded only 4.2% of the neuroscience Ph.D. degrees conferred by U.S. universities. This shocking statistic illustrates an immediate, pressing challenge - to expand the human resource pool in neuroscience to include a more representative number of minorities. The American College of Neuropsychopharmacology (ACNP) shares the scientific community's concerns over the need to increase minority participation in the medical sciences and scientific research. The Minority Travel Program is an important part of our effort to increase diversity in neuroscience research and education. The ACNP believes that the continued support of a Travel Award Program providing funding for post-doctoral minority professionals to attend the annual scientific meeting would play a significant role in encouraging young minority scientists to enter the field of neuroscience research. Attendance at the Annual Meeting provides an opportunity for the awardee to become familiar with the evolving field of neuropsychopharmacology and experience the stimulation and excitement of meeting experts in the field. The evident success and effectiveness of the NIMH Minority Travel Award Program, and the clear continuing need to encourage minority post-doctoral professionals to enter and pursue careers in science, merits the continuation of the NIMH Minority Travel Award Program.